


【发城RPS】额外教学

by qichi666



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qichi666/pseuds/qichi666





	【发城RPS】额外教学

其实也不是很难，但年轻人脸皮就是薄一些，连接吻都会闹到面红耳赤，纯情得要命，露个胸都会犹犹疑疑问:“会不会过头哇？”

  年轻，就处处青涩，总要有个引路人带他上道，等风景览遍才不会轻易为艳色羞赧。

  脚尖是往上踮的，学舞的平衡力都好好，现在却歪七扭八，屏着气往前软，颇为丢人，要双手撑在面前人的胸口上才勉强站稳。

  清纯的亲吻是嘴对嘴，轻轻一贴就可以抒发粉红心意。但他今天要出格，于是伸出红软的舌尖，在对方那两瓣干燥薄唇上颤巍巍划过，又因为怯意而像蜻蜓点水，没留下水痕，眼里却先泛起湿意。

  “你当是偷吃冰激凌啊？”

  学徒止步不前，负责的导师也不甚满意，虽然不至于生气，眉头也紧了起来，浅浅的一个川字，凶极了，轻易就让年纪尚轻的小孩无措起来。

  “发、发哥。”

  他结结巴巴，勇气不足，这样桃红色的教学令他手足无措。亦或是无关亲吻和遐思，仅是站在男人面前他就已是耳根都发热，心跳如擂鼓，蹦出欢欣雀跃的混乱节拍。

  男人好英俊，低头的角度更是迷人。年轻人头脑发晕，他向来有一股倔劲儿，不想让人失望，便又亲了上去。隐秘的渴望夹在唇齿间，还是把男人当冰激凌对待，但这次更加光明正大，舌尖沿着抿紧的唇缝舔过，描摹着细微的唇纹，等男人弯起嘴角时，又急匆匆的往里挤，好似这能品出甜味一样。

  急什么啦。小孩亲起人来全无条理，男人的抱怨也被他搅弄过去，一昧往前倾身还会磕到牙。不亲切的老师握住他的手腕，吮起年轻人柔软的下唇，轻易就将节奏带了过来。一对一的教学，效率非常，几个错乱的呼吸后年轻人就学会了如何勾缠着舌头吮吻，被奖励到眼前发黑，双腿发软，以为自己即将被吞吃入腹。

  男人教他亲的时候也要记得镜头。

  “就那里咯。”他随手指一个方向，便设下无数隐形的观众。年轻人还在调整呼吸，面颊酡红，眼里朦朦胧胧顺着手势望过去，好似真有人在旁观录像般，便又不自在的往回缩了缩。

 

  床是个好道具，就是不够大，男人一人坐上去便显得窄小——也是他体型过于高大了，即使是坐着也让年轻人觉得受压迫，嗫嚅挪着步子过去，然后就开始发愣。

  “发哥。”他小声叫。明明成年好久了，但好似还未过变声期，声音总是又嗲又软，压低后更是像牛奶沙冰，散发着凉丝丝的奶香味儿。

  “脱衣啊，郭富城。”男人穿得整整齐齐，却让年轻人脱光蔽体衣物。很过分，却说的理直气壮，拍拍身旁，语气不甚耐烦，“时间宝贵来的啊。”

  年轻人此时还没开始做身材管理，看着瘦条条，实则全身都是软肉，除衣时才能抻出腰线，衣摆勒着胸部，又往上露出鼓鼓的胸肉，奶头是颜色不深的红，乳晕颜色也浅。被吮住拨弄时又涨成糜色的艳红，延绵往外，整个胸膛都染上淡淡的颜色。

  年轻人捂住嘴，泄出呜咽的声音，岔开腿坐在男人大腿上，拧着腰被男人吸着乳头，细小的奶孔被发热的舌来回戳弄，把乳肉都吮出声音。

  “发哥，发哥……呜。”他想说不要，但是喉咙好像被哽住了，只能急促地喘，翻来覆去就只会发哥、发哥的叫，要不就是轻一点，痛。

  还不算大的小孩受不了这样过头的撩拨，下身很快就起了反应，硬挺挺的抵在男人下腹，激动流出的腺液在干净的衣料上印出斑驳的深色。

  男人打他屁股，在软弹的臀肉上打出指形的红痕:“郭富城，哎，郭富城，衣服都被你弄脏啦。”

  他该感到委屈，但又晕乎乎地凑上去，舔男人的嘴角，将绵软的胸部往对方怀里送，说对不起啊发哥，我不是故意的。

  就是好舒服啊，我忍不住啊。

  小孩硬得不舒服，借着腰力好就一下下地蹭，直把男人蹭得冒火。两人年差十岁，男人成熟原超于他，但仍被裹着青涩的放浪勾引到冒火。

  “郭富城，你不去拍三级片可惜了啊。”

  “我不拍三级片的啊，发哥。”

  年轻人答非所问，注意力都落在男人顺着腰脊往挪移的手上，说话都不过脑。炙手可热的大明星前段时间刚刚拍完一部枪战电影，摸枪摸到手上起茧，现在又摸到刚踏入演艺圈的年轻人浑身发软脑子发浑。

  “喂，摄像机在拍，敬业一点啊。”男人将他扶起来，“导演在骂你了，郭富城。”

  年轻人还茫然着，不知为何会无缘无故被骂。他拍戏的时候总被说放不开，不免垂头丧气，好在偶像好好心，安慰他说凡事都要有一个过程的嘛。接着又问要不要来指导一下。

  他们是在某个场合认识的，小孩见到偶像激动得说不出话，结果被笑眯眯地招呼过去，得了一张合影——被他小心珍藏在抽屉里。接着有意无意的又撞见几次，自然而然交换了联络方式。大家都很辛苦，一个四处碰壁又慢慢崭露头角，另一个再争上游正是黄金时期，但仍忙里偷闲约了几顿饭。

  那后面的一切就顺理成章，可贵的私人指导也变得理所应当，甚至变成了唯一选项。

  “不然除了我你还能找谁？”

  年轻人敏感得很，下面又热又紧，腺体很浅，被手指按揉几下前面就流水流得厉害，哼哼唧唧的带出哭腔，很快就射了出来。接着软成一滩糖水，撅着屁股被男人的手指在股间进进出出做着扩张。

  男人把润滑液挤进去，还沾着精液，手掌湿哒哒的，肠肉也湿哒哒的，含不住的那些就流到了年轻人肉乎乎的大腿上，和男人裤子上。一塌糊涂。

  “拍戏的时候不能流这么水啊，很麻烦的。”男人掏出阴茎，抵着年轻人敏感的会阴处轻轻碾动，发烫的柱身沾上润滑液，再抵在已经被玩弄到足以承受更多的后穴前，浅浅地撑开，又抽出来。

  年轻人这时开始不好意思了。耳根着火，脸一定也红得厉害。他想。倒不是很痛，但就是不敢去看男人的脸。

  他害怕的时候叫发哥，害羞的时候也叫发哥，现在也叫，好像两个字就足以代表所有，猫一样。男人被他喊得心痒，凑上去吻他，阴茎也跟着挤进湿软发热的肠道里。

  初次被肏的地方吞得很艰难，男人让他自己来，小孩就眼角红得要滚出眼泪似的，用手扶着根部一点点往下坐。坐不下去就撑着男人胸膛挺起腰，吐出一小截，再重新吞进去。

  等到彻底坐下时，年轻人已经哽得说不出话了，腿根绷得痉挛，被顶得一颠一颠，抱着男人埋在他胸前的头，又哭又喘，被肏到地方呻吟就会猛地拔高。

  男人似乎格外喜欢那一对奶，双手揉捏着让它挤出一道乳沟，舌头在缝隙间舔弄啃咬，将软白发红的胸肉涂得湿湿发亮。

  肠肉越肏水越多，被阴茎磨到烂熟发烫，每一下都连根没入到最深处，年轻人生生被肏到再度勃起，小处男受不了这样的刺激，相连的姿势又让他躲避不开，只能抽噎着求饶，发哥发哥的乱喊，去亲对方的额角鼻梁，把眼泪蹭得男人满脸都是。

  “好娇气啊，郭富城。”

  见小孩实在哭得可怜，男人也很无奈，他手摸到对方身下，握住那根被挤在两人腹间的性器撸动，粗糙的指腹贴着顶端打转，没用上多久小孩就射了精，量不多，却被爽得脚趾都蜷了起来，肠肉也痉挛着绞紧了阴茎。

  男人借着收紧的肠道又几下用力顶入后也射了出来，粘稠的白浊混着乱七八糟的润滑和体液被堵在里面，还有小部分顺着缝隙往外流。

 

  清洗的时候年轻人腿软到只能坐在浴缸边沿冲水，眼睛红得像兔子，湿润的刘海压着耷下来的眉毛，偷偷瞄着男人看。

  被发现后就慌慌乱乱，好半晌才嚅嗫着说话。

“我这次学的不好啊，发哥。”

  “下次……下次再教我啦。”


End file.
